The present invention relates to the field of articles intended for the preparation and the cooking of food and more particularly the cooking surface of these articles in contact with food to be treated.
For many years, significant efforts have been developed in order to facilitate the daily preparation of meals. Among the notable progress, coatings based on fluorocarbonated polymers as nonstick coating in kitchen utensils quickly developed since the end of the 1950's. Such coatings is universally known since the process presented in the patent FR 1120749 allowed a reliable attachment of such coatings on various metals, such as aluminum.
However, such coatings remain fragile. Thus, clever ways were developed in order to mechanically reinforce the layer on its support. Many improvement patents describe methods and means allowing the scratch resistance of such coatings to be increased, by acting on the coating and/or the substrate. Despite everything, such coatings remain sensitive to the repeated use of sharpened or pointed metallic materials, such as knives or forks.
In parallel, developments were carried out on mechanically resistant surfaces on which attempts were made to improve the ease of cleaning. Metal deposition, such chromium plating on stainless steel, quasi-crystals, or nonmetallics (silicates, . . . ) thus appeared.
Quasi-crystals are a phase or metal compound presenting, at the crystallographic level, symmetries of axial rotation of the order of 5, 8, 10 or 12, like the isocahedral and decagonal phases. Such coatings are in particular described in the patent EP 0 356 287 and have the qualities of scratch resistance, even of anti-adherence in certain cases.